


Heart Of A Marine

by Moonlover19



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, Fighting, Heartbreak, Hurt/Loss, New World (One Piece), Pirates, Rough Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-01-21 05:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12450600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlover19/pseuds/Moonlover19
Summary: Tora is the granddaughter of none other than Grap and the older sister to Ace and Luffy.  Tora has always been blunt when her grandfather shows up at her house asking for a favor that she will sooner never forget.Can Tora handle this or will her feelings of an old flame get in the way of things? and will Her old flame be able to keep her safe as they go hand in hand through this mission?





	1. Garp

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to Heart Of A Marine! I do hope you enjoy this book chapter one is pretty short but I needed to get things rolling and this is the best way. 
> 
> Please comment and tell me what you guys think I love to hear from you all.

 

     I was sitting outside outback watching the waves roll over the sand and go back out into the sand. I lived in a little house on the edge of town alone I loved being here, I was never good at dealing with people and so I only went to town when I needed too.

"Well, what are you doing out here?" I heard the deep gravely voice of my grandfather and behind him was someone I really didn't want to see anytime soon.

"Hey gramps, Hello Smoker," I said giving them both an easy smile even though I felt anything but easy. Smoker and me had a long hard past and him being here brought that all the front of my mind.

"You staying out of trouble girl?" I heard grandpa say I tried not to roll my eyes at him thinking I was not as much trouble as my two little brothers.

"Of course! I'm not like your other two grandkids" I said pouring them both something to drink. I had no clue why either of them was here but I had a feeling they would get to the point once they got the greetings out of the way.

"Speaking of those take a look at these" Gramps said handing me two wanted posters with Luffy and ace on them I felt something close to Pride swell in my chest and put them on the side to put with the others. I had a whole book made just for them.

"So what can I do for you? I'm sure you didn't just show up because you missed me" I said giving him a cheeky smile grandps threw his head back and laughed before giving me the fist of love. I grabbed my head with tears in my eyes rubbing the big knot on top my head.

"Show some respect I'm your grandpa!" he said grabbing his drink Smoker sat to the side and didn't say anything his two cigars smoke filling up the porch before flying away in the breeze.

"Jeez alright," I said trying to get my head to stop throbbing

"Anyway I came here because I need your help, The Navy has come upon something and they need the help of an outsider. I thought you would be perfect for the job" I nodded my head and leaned back in my chair giving my full attention to my grandfather

"Alright, give me the details and I will see if I can help," I said feeling like I was missing something

"This Idiot already said you would do it" Smoker finally spoke up his voice greeting my ears I sure did miss his voice.

"YOU DID WHAT!" I yelled standing up from my spot on the chair

_How dare he!?_

"I knew you would say yes and besides you are really the only one who could pull this off," he said leaning back in his chair my temper having no effect on him

"What is it? Hmm? It better not be something stupid" I said crossing my arms over my midsize chest.

"You and smoker have to pretend to be lovers and go undercover and get the information and save the people who have been taken by the threat" I felt my heart stop and my blood run cold.

Smoker and me used to be a couple a few years ago but it ended it badly and I really haven't had anything to do with him since. Now I find I will have to pretend to be his lover and go undercover. I know why he said I would it, he knew If I found out who was to be my pretend boyfriend I would say no unless someone else played the part.

"Why? Why would you say I would do this? An with him of all people!" I yelled losing control of my temper

"It's not like I wanna do this either Kitten but we have no other choice, It's me or Lucci," Somkor said I could hear the sadness in his voice

_Good he should feel bad_

"Rob Lucci? I thought he was miss" I said sitting back down trying to figure how a way to get out of this and coming up with none.

"He can't do it anymore he is headed somewhere else, he and the others were found on an Island a few months ago, Tora you need to pack a bag you are coming back to HQ with me and Smoker. Smoker you will stay here with Tora and give her the story and everything she will need" my grandfather said before standing up I had no clue where he was going but I felt so much rage and somewhat betrayed.

"Don't think I will make this easy for you" I growled out my power taking over giving me fangs and claws. I was beyond pissed.

"I had no choice in this, but what's done is done" he said taking my grandfather's spot on the chair close to me, With my sense of smell so strong I could pick up his scent strongly making my heart ache and I felt tears come to my eyes but pushed them down he would not know how much I truly missed him or how much him being this close hurt me.

"Tell me everything," I said leaning back I was by no means calm but I needed to have a level head for this.

"We are to pretend to be on our honeymoon everything is paid for, Here is your ring, we are to get close to Jane and Eric who are the leaders of the group who are taking people," Smoker said with each word he spoke I felt even more dread.

_We would have to fool everyone, They would have to believe that smoker and me are madly in love, there will be touching, hugging.....Kissing._

"I guess I have no other choice, I have a few rules though...No touching me unless there is a have to" I said trying to keep up the strong front I might have been the one to call off our relationship but I had my reasons.

Smoker nodded his head his face showing nothing of how he felt, he handed me a diamond ring and I put it on my finger. It was simple but yet beautiful with a thick gold band.

"We can't very well use our names, Do we have fake ones or what?" I asked after sliding on the ring it felt heavy on my ring finger I saw on his hand he had one too and felt a little better knowing I was not the only one who had to wear one.

"We have to pick our names," He said grabbing the bottle of whiskey and taking a long deep swig.

"I'll be Arline, and you can be Godric," I said grinning at him and his sour face he was making at the names I had picked I'm sure it had more to do with his new name than mine.

"Fine, we leave tomorrow for HQ be ready at Six Am," Smoker said before walking off on the beach leaving me alone with my thoughts.


	2. Start of Hell

   I was up an all packed before the sun's rays started to shine through. I tiptoed down to put some coffee on when I found smoker past out on the couch. I picked up his jacket that had fallen onto the floor when his scent hit me full force.

He smelled of smoke the sea and something strong and spicy. I knew his scent all too well it used to be all over me and my bed. Without thinking I brought his jacket up to my nose and took a deep breath of his scent in. The feeling of being watched brought me out of my daze and I tossed his jacket on the chair before heading an making coffee feeling angry at myself for giving in to myself.

"Morning" I heard a gruff voice say behind me and turned to find smoker standing there shirtless and his hair was a mess. I felt my heart jump faster in my chest at the way he looked.

"Morning, there's coffee!" I said while laying the stuff out for breakfast. I had no clue what time gramps would show up so I would start on it now.

"Thank you," Smoker said as he poured himself some and sat at the table. I watched him out of the corner of my eye as I started to mix the batter and get the pan nice and hot. I was making homemade pancakes bacon and eggs. Gramps loved it when I cooked and so did smoker, I heard the sound of my front door opening and the sound of my gramps laughing and talking with someone greeted my ears.

"Gramps we are in the kitchen" I yelled for him but I'm sure he would have just followed the smell of food. I knew he wanted to be out on sea soon but I was not leaving until I had eaten.

"I thought you might be cooking, Aokiji thought it would be good to come see you," Gramps said as the very tall admiral came into view I had grown up around this man. He was like a lazy uncle to me and I loved him dearly.

"My, My, My you sure have grown to become a lovely young lady," he said while taking a set I felt my cheeks heat up at his words and tried to make it so no one saw.

"Thank you, there is coffee and I'm making breakfast," I said while flipping the pancake I had no clue how long I would be gone from my house so I would send a letter to Eric to come and clean out all the food and keep an eye on my house.

"Sounds lovely, How have you been? It's been quite awhile" Aokiji asked while taking a cup of coffee I was handing him.

"Oh, you know can't really complain," I said while fixing up one plate and handing it off I loved to cook and have a full house, Though having these people around me now hurts me more than it brings me joy. I hated the thought of this mission I would be doing with Smoker. I had a feeling it was a way for gramps to try and fix what happened between Smoker and me.

"That's very good to hear, I'm sure you know about the mission?" he said while taking a bite of his food he somehow ended up with the first plate and I was getting ready to pull up the others so I could eat before we set off.

"Yeah, found out last night, really didn't have much of a choice though seeing as Gramps already said I would do it" I said giving my grandfather a glare I hated that he got me into this mess and I had no way of getting out of it. What I think I hated the most was that it was with Smoker. 

"I told him you would not be pleased" he said while eating the rest of his breakfast and putting his plate in the sink, by now everyone was done eating and Smoker had put his jacket back on I had no clue where this was going to take place but I knew my hell would start soon. 

"an you would of been right, there is no point in crying over it though I can't get out of so I'll bear through it" I said while grabbing my bags and heading for the door with all three men behind me. 

I never would've agreed to this if my grandfather had not of said yes for me without even asking me I knew it would do some good for the world but I had a very hard time dealing with Smoker. Smoker had been everything to me and for a time we were happy but things change and so do people. I miss him and want him but I know nothing good would come out of it but heartbreak and I had dealt with enough. 

“What's wrong with you? You are being too quiet” I heard Gramps ask while coming to walk beside me I was trying to put my mind and feelings in a box i knew they would only get in the way here and I had no reason to bring up the past it was over. 

“Just thinking” I said hoping to leave it at that but knowing gramps he would push for more he always did. 

“I’m sorry” I heard him say not really understanding what he was apologizing for

“For what?” I asked as we got close to the docks there were two ships I had guessed there would be two one for me and Smoker to leave on and the other for the Marine. 

“For putting you through this, I did it in hopes that maybe you two could work through your problems” Gramps had always had the best at heart and he knew how happy I had been with Smoker but that was a long time ago. 

“Gramps he made his choice and now we both have to live with it, I know you only want what is best for me, I do, but sometimes it's really a pain in the ass” I said feeling a few tears come to my eyes I fought hard to hold them back I would not let any of them know just how hard this is for me. 

“Try not to kill him” gramps said before he walked over to his ship, I felt eyes on me and looked and found Smoker we were on a ship with undercover mainres so we would not be alone the whole time. 

“I think maybe we should head out” I said as I got onto the deck of the ship trying to keep my eyes off of Smoker.    
  


“Already set our course, Come on i’ll show you our room” I felt my heart sink at his words

Of course I had to share a room with him, I had hopped in the little part of my mind that I could at least have a little time alone before we got to the Island. 

“We have to share? I mean I know we have to when we get to the Island but why now?” I asked trying to hold myself together. 

“There could be spies anywhere” Was all he growled out before stomping down below deck leaving me to run after him. I felt like i should say something but nothing would come out so I stayed silent. 

“Smoker- I” I really tried to talk with him but everytime I tried I kept going back to that day and it made this even more harder on me. 

“What?” he came to a spot outside a big door his back was to me and by the way he was standing I could tell he was tense. 

“Just- nevermind” I said thinking better of myself and what I was about to say, I was by no means weak but some things are better left unsaid. Smoker opened the door and we walked in I was taken back with how big the room was, I had been on a lot of ships growing up but this was the biggest bedroom I had ever seen.

“Don’t” I heard him growl out before I was pushed against the closed door I felt hs body heat on mine and tried very hard not let it show how much it affected me. 

“Don’t what?” I asked my voice sounded breathless even to my own ears so I wonder what it must sound like to him. 

“Don’t start to say something then change your mind, things like that could get one of us killed while we are working together” I wanted to push him away and to yell at him for manhandling me, but another part of me wanted to pull him closer to me, wanted to feel his hot body on top of mine, His big classleted hands run all over my body and his hot mouth suck, bite and lick all over me like he used to. 

I cleared my head of those thoughts that was in the past now and it would never happen again, but it was so hard to keep my head clear when he was pushed up on me like he was. 

“Get off me” I said my voice sounding a lot stronger than I felt, Smoker started to back off me before he grabbed my hair and pulled my face into his and crashed our lips together I felt sparks and my body was molded to his. I grabbed his around the neck pulling him even more closer to me. Smoker started to run his hands on my body when I was able to snap out of it and pulled back. Without saying anything I pushed past him and ran to the bathroom and locking the door. I could hear him outside and I knew he was pissed but I had no clue with who. 

Things just got a whole lot harder, how was I gonna face him now? 

  
  



	3. Married?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Detailed smut in the next chapter

_ Some say that the hardest part about life is losing the ones you love, I think the hardest part about living is trying to live with the people who you love the most but have lost along the way. _

* * *

 

 

    I had no clue how long I stayed in the bathroom it was a few hours at lest and I had a feeling smoker had already left the room but I could not seem to move from my spot on the bathroom floor with my back to the wall. I had missed his taste and how well we fit together, It had been so long since the last time I was with him that I had almost forgotten what it felt like. A knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts and I was brought back into the now. 

 

“Come on Tora, can't stay in there the whole trip” I heard Smokers gruff voice on the other side of the wood and felt panic at the thought of sharing a bed with this man, One I used to love. 

 

“Just leave smoker, I really do not wish to speak with you let alone see you right now,” I said tears coming to my eyes as thoughts of all the times me and him used to be together and how we ended. I hated that he had such a big hold on me but damn I missed him so fucking much. He was everything to me. 

 

“I get I fucked up, I shouldn't have kissed you like I did, but if we do not work together we will end up killed, and besides It's not like the kiss was bad or anything” I wanted to smile at his words, of course, the kiss was not bad it was amazing. That was the problem though only a few hours alone with this man and I’m already a crying mess on the bathroom floor, I guess that's what I get for not dealing with my shit. 

 

“That is not the point at all smoker, I get where you are coming from but, Ugh never mind just forget it,” I said standing up fast and unlocking the bathroom door I walked out to find smoker on the floor with his head leaning on the wall he looked like shit. 

 

“What did I say about that changing your mind mid-sentence?” he growled while standing up to his full height. 

 

“Our mission has not started yet smoker and it had nothing do with it in the first place so let's just drop this, we can pretend like it never, happened” I said trying to force a smile onto my lips but on the inside I was crying and begging him to kiss me again. 

 

“Hu, fine by me” he growled all softness gone and in place was his normal cool and controlled mask. 

 

“Good now if you'll excuse me i am going to bed,” I said while walking over to my bag and finding me some sleep pants and a old shirt. 

 

“That's where those went to?” I looked at him while laying the clothes on the bed not understanding what he meant at all. 

 

“What do you mean?” I asked while undressing trying to keep my mind from running wild with the man standing in the same room, If we were to pull this off than people would have to believe that we are a couple. 

 

“My pants and shirt” he growled never taking his eyes off me I wanted to take a step back at the look in his eyes but could not find the will to do so. 

 

“Ah, yeah they kinda stayed with me, do you want them back,” I asked getting ready to find something else to wear. 

 

“No, keep them, I like you wearing my things,” he said coming to stand close to me after I was fully clothed. Smoker put his hand on my cheek where he touched me was rough but his touch was soft. I knew I should move away from him but it was so hard to do that when he was looking at me like that.

 

“Please don’t” I plead my voice no louder than a whisper

 

“Don’t what?” His voice was low and rough and I felt it doing things to my body that it should not. I should be over this man by now. 

 

“Don’t say things like that, I can't take it, we may have not been together for awhile but it still hurts like it just happened.” I said a few tears falling from my eyes I felt him wipe them off my face his face changing to match mine. 

 

“Tora, What happened that night, It wasn't meant to happen” his voice came out even rougher and pained than mine, Smoker was the one who broke my heart but I was the one who ended us for good. 

 

“Just because it wasn't supposed to happen doesn't mean anything somkor, It happened and now we have to deal with it” I said feeling angry at the memory of that night and how everything went down. I had so many feelings and things were confusing and I knew if this didn't stop soon I would end up with whiplash. 

 

“Tora-” I cut him off not being able to hear anymore of what he had to say 

 

“Smoker, don't, okey? I can not handle this bring it up hurts more than anything, looking at you hurts alot too, I have no clue why gramps said for me to do this knowing mine and your past. I will help with this mission but that's it” I said getting my feelings back in check once again and hoping like hell they would stay that way.I pushed him and out the door I needed some air and really needed to get myself under control. And I really needed to have words with my grandfather. I looked in my bag I had around my shoulder and dialed his number.  

 

“Garp here” Gramps deep and comforting voice spoke through the snail making me feel so much better.

 

“Haya gramps,” I said giving a little smile I knew the snail would make the same faces I did so I knew he would see it. 

 

“My baby girl! How is the trip so far?” He yelled out I had no clue why this man was so loud for but it has always been this way.

 

“Were in the middle of the ocean so who knows, Gramps I need to ask you something?” I said hoping he would give me the answers I so desperately needed. 

 

“Yeah?” he said quieting down 

 

“Why did you send me? You know it was smoker who was gonna be doing this and you also know mine and his past” I said feeling tears spring back up, it seemed like i was crying a lot more than normal. 

 

“Tora there is a reason, Truth is I didn't want you anywhere near Rob Lucci I know you two are friends but he is very deadly. Second the whole pretending to be married thing is not true” Gramps tralled off at his last words I was not really following what he ment 

 

“What do you mean? Parenting to be married is not true?” I asked feeling so very confused

 

“Its real, you and smoker are now married and there is no way to get you two out of it, It was the higher ups idea and plan” Gramps said I felt my blood run cold at his words, I was now married to a man who has broken my heart and I had no way of getting out of this. 

 

“What-how?- WHY WOULD YOU NOT FUCKING TELL ME THIS!?”  I yelled not caring that it was my grandfather on the other end and I would most likely be in trouble for yelling and cursing at him. 

 

“You watch your mouth young lady! I was told to keep quiet about it and besides you two love each other, you just need to hear him out and fix your problems, Might as well get it over with since there is no device” Gramps said before his line ended I had no clue what I was feeling right then 

 

Shock was a big part but there was so much more to my feelings, How could they do this to me? They knew how badly Smoker hurt me and how much I loved him and still did. Was this some type of sick joke? If so it was not funny. 

 

I slowly walked back to our shared room, I wonder if he knew? I mean he was the one who got the more detailed preffing so of course he had to of known. I found smoker sitting at the ship's window looking outside and watching ocean. 

 

“Did you know?” I asked my voice coming off cracked and rough

 

“Know what?” He replied never taking his off of the sea

 

“About our mcgregor being permanent?” I asked trying to stay calm but felt like I was losing a battle with this. 

 

“Yes, I tried to give you more detail but shit happens, nothing we can do about it now, we are stuck together forever,” smoker said finally looking at me his eyes were cold and he looked tense all over. 

 

“This is just great! I’m stuck with a man who cheated on me and broke my heart! Not only am I being forced to work with him i'm now married to him and there is no way to get out of it!” I was past the point of understanding anything really today had been such a roller coaster of feelings and info that I was feeling like I was about to break under it all. The sound of Smoker standing up and walking closer to me brought me out of my head. 

 

With each step he took, I took a step back until I was backed up on the bedroom wall and had nowhere to go. The look in his eyes was past angry and that scared me a little bit. 

 

“Broke your hurt? Cheated on you? Lets not forget you hurt me to Tora, Lets not forget that what you said to me that night, or that fact that you cheated on me to” Smoker growled out his body was shaking with his anger. 

 

“Are you kidding me!? Smoker when I slept with  _ him _ we were not together anymore it was not even supposed to happen he was helping take care of me because I was so fucked up after it all ended! And besides, you sure didn't seem to mind sleep with Hina at that party or saying all that mean and hurtful stuff too me before hand” I growled out losing all the pantains I had left in my body. Smoker growled out and grabbed a fit full of my hair bringing me close to him our bodys modeling together. 

 

“I was very drunk! She saw that and plus she heard us fighting I had went to get a drink and walk to clear my head. I was too drunk to realize what was happening” Smoker growled before our lips clashed, it was nothing more than tongue and teeth both of us fighting for dominance. 

 

It had been so long since we did this I forgot how rough he could be, I had missed his rough handling so much. 

 

“Enough!” I said after he let me up for some air I was dizzy and felt like I was about to fall out, 

 

Smoker glared at me and tried to go in for another angry kiss I turned my head and he went for my neck making me cry out and grab onto him tightly. His teeth left marks on my neck and I could feel myself become even more wet. 

 

“Oh god, Smoker! “ I moaned out I felt him grab my both handfuls of my ass and left me up until my legs were wrapped around his waist. 

 

“I want you, we can talk more later, but please let me have you” Smoker all but begged his voice low and rough I could feel him pressed hot and hard up on my core making me squirm around. 

 

“Please, Smoker fuck me like you used to”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So what do you guys think?


End file.
